


Monsters Inside Your Head

by PieFilledTears



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, its just a fuckton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFilledTears/pseuds/PieFilledTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton's dreams are disturbed by monsters and the mind of Hermann Gottlieb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Inside Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for a pairing that I never knew I'd ship from an absolutely amazing movie, and if I messed up any specific elements from the movie I apologize in advance (not beta'd)

Hermann sighed in relief as he finished calculating the exact distance beneath the surface of the trench and where the actual rift appears at when a kaiju emerges.

This was his work- never sometimes or maybe, but always. His numbers were the world, they explained the world and they controlled it. From when he was a child he couldn't control his own life; he couldn't control his intelligence or other people's snide remarks or his crippled leg. But now he had perfected the one thing that no one else could ever understand, the love for the unknown with the guarantee of an answer- if you put your mind through enough hell to get there. He felt his lips twitch upwards and his hand wrap confidently around his cane.

He stiffly leaned his head back and blinked at the wall to get his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room away from his work lamp. He had to force the built up tension from his body which resulted from working several hours in one position. His mind could become so focused on an equation that he could shut out the world, which is the only coping mechanism he had ever required because it worked. But, yet again his control seemed to have slipped away from him as he stiffly lifted his arm to check his watch.

4:26am

Damn. And he wasn't getting paid over time either. He decided he at least deserved an hour of sleep. He stood up but it was slow, rustic even, as he shifted the entire right half of his body onto his cane.

He hoped no one had noticed thus far, but it had become increasingly difficult to maneuver after long periods of rest. 36 and his body had already betrayed him, pitiful.

He worked his way through the small work space, over papers and chalk dust slowly transitioning into body parts and spilled ammonia. He stared disapprovingly around Newton's half of the lab, so untidy and changeable. Not that Hermann was distracted by the smells or sounds but the fact that Newton seemed to purposefully put the more revolting specimens towards his working space.

Hermann made his way around the largest tank and decided his best option was to go to the single couch in the far corner of the room reserved for emergency sleep and recovery. His leg was throwing aches and pains up his spine as he rounded the tank and found the largest of inconveniences strewn over half of the couch.

Newton's body twitched in his sleep, small tremors running through his inked arms and making his fingers grasp at the cushions, his eyes spinning beneath closed eyelids, face covered in a cold sweat. Hermann may not be an expert on humanity in general, but he knew that he was in a restless REM cycle, probably a nightmare. Hermann felt a small knot tighten in his chest.

He knew he couldn't make it to his quarters before five am, which would leave no time for sleep, he saw no alternative.

He hobbled over to Newton's twitching figure and looked him over. He was a man of spontaneity and chance and was completely illogical. To trust your life's work on hypotheses was pure madness, yet he made it work. He made a living from his guesswork, and though he would never admit , he was quite impressed.

Hermann huffed out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair in defeat, shuffling to the far end of the couch, pulling a blanket from behind the cushions. He draped it across Newton's chest, his shivering body covered securely save his right arm still fidgeting in the cold night air. He turned and sat down heavily next to him, their thighs brushing. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, the chill soothing his joints.

His head snapped to the left in alarm as Newton made a choking noise in the back of his throat, his entire body stiffened. Hermann nearly sighed in exasperation, but thought better of it. He himself was susceptible to sleep shattering night terrors, he knew how hard it was to wake up in a dark room alone with nothing to pull you back into reality. His face twisted with empathy. He moved his hand out, hesitated, then rested it gently on his exposed forearm.

"Newton." He murmured hesitantly, lightly shaking his arm. It felt clammy, shaking and unstable.

"Newton, It's okay," he whispered, forcing himself to continue, "wake up. Come on Newto- Newt," he shook his arm more firmly. Newt's eyes flickered open, eyes wild, still rolling in their sockets as if his demons had followed him to the waking world.

"Newt,"He said softly, his shaking becoming a firm, grounding hold on his arm. Newt's hand flew to his touch, his damp palm grasping his hand as he gasped for breaths, slowly letting his mind remove itself from sleep.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Newt's ragged breathing the only sound in the dark room.

Eventually Newt pulled his hand away and Hermann retreated back to himself. His hand felt cold now.

"Thanks" Newt muttered, running a steadying hand through his sweat slicked hair. Hermann nodded understandingly. They sat there for a few moments in complete silence, neither of them knowing if they should talk or just go their separate ways.

Suddenly something draped across Hermann's legs and his body twitched in alarm. He looked over to see Newt draping the blanket over both of them, and Hermann noticed that Newt had given him the larger share of blanket.

Their eyes met, and he felt a sense of warmth spread through him. This was one of the kindest things anyone had done for him in years. Even if it was only in return of a favor, he felt something warmer in Newt's gaze, a sense of comfort, belonging. He blinked in surprise and nodded curtly in thanks.

Hermann laid his head on the back of the couch, his eyes finally falling closed. He could feel the heat emanating from Newt's body as he shuffled both his arms inside of the blanket.

It was nice. A warm body close enough to give a sense of security. And if their thighs were now pressed comfortably together, he really didn't mind the contact.

"You called me Newt."

"Shut it."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you actually have feelings."

He hit Newt on the shin with his cane and he let out a small yelp. A more comfortable silence settled over them again, a genuine smile spread across both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> flufftastic- kudos and comments are spectacular


End file.
